Chibi Love
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Another T/P fic. I hope you all like it. Please R


Chibi Love  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I so not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Author's Note: Trunks and Goten a five years old in the beginning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks looked down at Pan. The new born coed at him. She had just been born a week ago. Trunks was visiting Goten when Gohan came over to show her off. Chichi had been making a big deal about the baby. She was so happy to see her first grandchild. The baby had dark peach fuzz hair and dark eyes. Trunks was so amazed by her. "Gohan. Is this your new daughter?"  
  
"Yes she is. Trunks this is Pan."  
  
"Hi Pan. She is pretty."  
  
"Thanks. Okay now, Pan you gotta take your nap."  
  
"Can I play with her sometime Gohan?"  
  
"When she is a little older. Right now she is very fragile."  
  
"Okay. Goten, lets go play."  
  
"Hai!" The two boys run outside.   
  
"Guess what Mom."  
  
"What is it Gohan?"  
  
"Trunks and Pan are destined to be."  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"Yep. They share a Saiya-jin bond."  
  
"How do you know?!"  
  
"I can feel it. Vegeta will also sense it. I am happy though. Trunks is a good kid. I am glad it isn't some loser who isn't worth her. Just don't ever tell them this and don't go begging them for great grandchildren."  
  
"What ever gave you that idea?"  
  
"The fact that you tourtured me and Videl for months."  
  
"Well that is because I love you both."  
  
~Outside with Goten and Trunks~  
  
"Hey Goten."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Don't you think that Pan is cute. Did you hear the way she cooed?"  
  
"I think that she is going to be a nusince. Mom will want to baby sit and the baby will come over and cry a lot. You know how Bra is. Pan will be a lot like her."  
  
"I still think she is cute."  
  
"What ever. Hey, I dare you to jump off that cliff for a candy bar."  
  
"Deal."   
  
~Five years later~  
  
Goten and Trunks were playing Dragon Ball Z action figures outside. Goten was playing as Vegeta and Majin Buu. Trunks was playing as Goten and Goku. They were having fun firing Ki blasts at each other until little Pan walked outside. "Can I play too?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Come on Goten let her play."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Okay Pan you can be either the Freeza action figure or you can be Krillin."  
  
"I wanna be this one." Pan picks the Trunks action figure up off the ground. She studies it carefully. It is wearing a green gi and has lavender hair. "It looks like you Trunks."  
  
"That is the Trunks action figure. Yeah I guess you can be him." So Pan joined their game. They all sat outside for hours playing until Gohan came over.   
  
"Hey kids what are you doing?"  
  
"Guess what Daddy. I am playing action figures with Trunks and Uncle Goten and I got to be the Gohan and Trunks action figure."  
  
"Oh really." ~Thier bond grows even faster each time they are together. It is hard to believe how fast it is growing.~ "That is great dear, but your mother wants you to come home and eat dinner."  
  
"Okay! Bye Trunks. Bye Uncle Goten." Pan jumped up and joined her father. The two of them looked very alike. Goten was more than happy to be rid of her, but Trunks was a little disappointed.   
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Nani, nani?!"  
  
"There I got your attention. So what do you want to do now. We have defeated Majin Buu, Freeza, Raddiz...."  
  
"I better go home. Mama is probably worried about me. And if I am late getting home again Daddy will be mad. I don't want to see him mad."   
  
"Okay."  
  
Trunks took off and flew home. He was thinking about Pan. ~Pan is a cute little girl. She is sooo pretty. Next week is her birthday. What am I gonna get her?~  
  
"Your late Brat."  
  
"I'm sorry Daddy."  
  
"You have been hanging around with Gohan's brat haven't you?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Never mind that. Go get washed up so we can eat."   
  
"Oh, alright." The Vegeta family gathered around the table. Vegeta sat at the head of the table. To his left was Bulma and five year old Bra. To his right was Trunks.   
  
"Good. Let's eat now that everyone is here." The family dug into five chickens, six bowls of pasta, ten salads, and seven loafs of bread. When it was all over everyone had one bowl of ice cream. Trunks and Pan were then sent to bed. Vegeta decided that it was time to tell his wife about Trunks and Pan. "Bulma, we need to talk about Brat #1."  
  
"He has a name."  
  
"Fine. We need to talk about him and Gohan's brat Pan."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They formed a Saiya-jin bond the very first day they met. Everytime they are near each other it grows. It won't be much longer now before they realize that it is there."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Ten to fifteen years."  
  
"Well that is okay."  
  
"Okay! They are kids!"  
  
"By that time they will be teenagers. I am not worried about it."  
  
"Baka! Nevermind. As long as you know."  
  
"Vegeta sugar. Never call me baka."  
  
"Whatever." Their fight was interupted by Trunks.   
  
"Mommy. I need you to take me to the store before Pan's birthday so I can get her a gift."  
  
"I will take you down to the mall tomorrow. Go to bed now. Nighty night."  
  
"Good night Mommy. Good night Daddy."  
  
"Go to bed Brat."  
  
"VEGETA! He has a name."  
  
"Go to bed Trunks."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Bulma was awakened far earlier than she pleased. Trunks was standing next to the bed. "Mommy you need to get up. I need to get Pan a present."  
  
"Honey it is five am. Go back to bed for three more hours and then I will take you to the store."  
  
"What if they run out of stuff?"  
  
"Nothing will be open for three more hours honey. Go back to bed."  
  
"Fine." ~I need to get something for Pan. I want it to be special. I know! I can get her a Trunks action figure! Yeah. She liked that one the most. That is the perfect gift!~ Trunks climbed back into bed with a picture of Pan in his mind.   
  
Bulma woke up. It was eight oclock. She got dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and went to go find Trunks. Trunks was waiting patiently by the door. "Are you ready to go."  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Good. Let's go to the mall. Do you have any idea of what you want to get her?"  
  
"Yep. I want to get her a Trunks action figure."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because when we were playing action figures she said that that one was her favorite."  
  
"Alright. Let's go." ~Wow! He really does love her. This is so cute. I will have grand children too. I can't wait!~ Bulma took him straight to the toy store so he could pick out which action figure. Piccolo was the one who designed all the toys. There is no money to be made by meditating so he made these action figures to make some money. Trunks went straight to the DBZ section. There he picked out the very same Trunks doll that Pan had been playing with. "Did you get the doll you wanted?"  
  
"They are action figures Mommy. Not dolls."  
  
"Oh sorry. Please give it to me so I can pay for it."  
  
"Here you go." Bulma studied the doll. ~He looks exactly like Trunks(Yeah Right! Personally I don't think it looks like Trunks at all.). No wonder why Pan liked it so much.~   
  
"Thankyou. We will pay for this and then go home and eat some breakfast. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Trunks smiled up at his mom.   
  
~At Pan's Birthday Party~  
  
Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Goku, Chichi, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, and Trunks sat around Pan. She was turning six today and she was very excited. Everyone was in the process of giving her gifts. So far Piccolo had given her a sword, which Gohan put aside for when she was older, Goku gave her a red gi. Goten gave her a Majin Buu action figure and Chichi gave her the all famous yellow bandana. Trunks walked up to her and gave her a present wrapped in shinny purple wrapping paper. The bow on it was navy blue. Pan started to giggle and took the bow and put it on her head. She then ripped away at the wrapping paper. "Wow! A Trunks action figure. Cool!" Trunks gave her a kiss on the cheek and wished her a happy birthday. Pan blushed lightly and thanked him. All the while their parents except for Vegeta were commenting on how cute they were. Chichi had gotten a picture of the kiss. She was planning on making a million coppies of it. Goku was staring at the cake patiently and Goten who had been staring at the cake was totally digusted with the kiss Trunks had given Pan. ~Uck! How could he kiss her! Gross! I will never kiss a girl!~   
  
Trunks sat down next to Pan and they played with her new action figures until their parents couldn't hold Goku and Goten back any longer. "Pan, we need to blow out your candles now before your grandpa and uncle eats your cake."  
  
"Okay. Trunks, will you help me?"  
  
"Yeah!" The two kids jumped up and ran over to the cake. Goku and Goten were being held down by Vegeta and Gohan. Pan sat next to Trunks at the head of the table. "Look Dad! I get to sit at the top of the table today!" Vegeta scowled. Bulma shoot him a glance telling him don't even think about it. Trunks giggled. Videl came in with the lighter. "Are you ready kids?"  
  
"Yeah!" She slowly lit all of the candles while the group sang happy birthday to Pan. Pan was giggling along with Trunks. All the while Chichi was taking picture after picture of the two. When the song was over Pan began to blow out all the candles. She motioned Trunks to help her. Eventually they got them all out and Goku and Goten were each calmed by a piece of the cake. At the head of the table though Trunks was feeding the cake to Pan. And Pan was helping Trunks eat his cake. Goten was once again sickend and he gave the rest of his cake to his dad. Goku shrugged and ate it. Vegeta was scowling at his bad table manners. Chichi was only thinking of great grand children and taking as many pictures as possible. Bulma was thinking of names for grand children while at the same time trying to control Vegeta. Videl was taking another set of pictures. Gohan was only thinking about Trunks and Pan. ~If he hurts my little girl in any way I will kill him!~   
  
~Fifteen Years Pass~  
  
Everyone was gathered around Pan. It was her twenty first birthday. She had recieved a gift from everyone but Trunks. He was always the last one and his gifts were always the best. This year though he didn't walk up with some huge present all wrapped up. No this year he came up to her with a small black velvet box. He sat down next to her on the floor and opened it only so she could see what it was. Inside was a diamond solitare engagment ring. "Pan, I have loved you since forever. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my Dende! YES!" She through her arms around him and kissed him passionetly on the lips. He put his arms around her and returned the kiss. Videl and Bulma were both thinking the same thing. ~GRAND CHILDREN!~ Chichi who was busy taking pictures would later think about all the great grand children she was about to have. Goku was staring at the cake and Goten who had been staring at the cake was for a change happy for his neice and best friend. Vegeta had been thinking about all the time he had waisted here until Trunks asked the question. Vegeta's only thoughts were Finally! Gohan walked up to the couple. "Trunks can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Daddy, don't threaten him."  
  
"I won't. I just need to set some things straight with him." Chichi, Videl, and Bulma all looked at him and yelled at the same time, "Don't ruin it! We want grand children!"   
  
"I won't! Trunks follow me for a moment."  
  
"Umm. Okay." Gohan led him outside to have a "Talk" with him. "Trunks there is one thing you should know. If you hurt her at all I will kill you. I am serious too." Trunks was very afraid for a moment and simply nodded. "Now that we got that straight you can go back inside." Trunks walked back inside looking back every now and then to make sure Gohan wouldn't kill him. ~He had better not hurt her.~  
  
~One week later at the Wedding~  
  
Trunks and Pan stood there looking into each others eyes. Pan had traided her bandana for a white veil. Her jeans and T-shirt were traded in for a white wedding dress. It had many ruffles but the top was plain. Trunks was wearing a white tuxedo. They had both just said "I do" and now he was about to kiss the bride. Trunks brought his mouth over hers and kissed her passionantly. Pan returned the kiss. The entire time Goku was tape recording the wedding. He loved weddings because the couple was always happy and there was plenty of cake. Pan looked into Trunk's eyes and smiled. Trunks took her in his arms and flew her down the isle. Pan giggled and held onto him. Trunks smiled down at her. Later on that evening Pan and Trunks sat at the head of the table. "Hey look Dad. I am at the head of the table again." Vegeta smiled at his son. He was to proud to scowl. No, there were times Vegeta shared with the whole world his true feelings. Pan took a peice of the cake and placed it in his mouth. Trunks did the same and the laughed at their old memories. They really hadn't changed much from when they were kids. The only thing that did change between them was their love. It only grew through out the years.   
  
The End.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: This was for you pan chan. Was this one better? Please Review. =^_^=  



End file.
